reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons in Redemption
There are a variety of weapons featured in Red Dead Redemption. They are essential to survival, as well an integral part of everyday life in the American West. The player is able to use a range of weapons ranging from Civil War era manually-operated weapons to the cutting edge, fully automatic weapons of the time. Inventory The player can carry 9 weapons that they pick up or purchase. Each weapon occupies a slot on the weapon inventory wheel. The player can switch between guns of the same slot. Only one handgun and one long-gun appear on the character model. When dueling, Marston will use whichever pistol or revolver is currently equipped. The weapon inventory wheel menu sorts weapons by: *Revolvers & Pistols *Hunting Knife or Torch (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) *Shotguns & Blunderbuss (blunderbuss exclusive to Undead Nightmare) *Scoped Rifles & Explosive Rifle *Rifles & Repeaters *Fists *Lasso *Thrown Weapons Marston can also buy a Bandolier to hold twice as much ammunition for repeaters and rifles, as well as adding to his appearance (though it is not visible if wearing certain outfits). The bandolier has rifle rounds on it, pistol rounds are attached to the belt. Ammunition Ammunition for the weapons of Red Dead Redemption are split into seven distinct categories and two special categories exclusive to the Undead Nightmare DLC. Ammunition of one type can be used in all the weapons within that category (e.g. All pistols can be loaded with Pistol Ammo). It should be noted that in reality, very few of any two given firearms would be able to interchangeably use ammunition in 1911, the time that Red Dead Redemption takes place. *Revolver Ammo *Pistol Ammo *Repeater Ammo *Rifle Ammo *Shotgun Ammo *Sniper Rifle Ammo *Explosive Rounds (Available in Liars and Cheats and Undead Nightmare) *Blunderbuss Ammo (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) *Phosphorus Coating (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) In Single Player, ammunition can be obtained from the dropped guns of enemies. Dropped guns shine to denote that they can be walked over and collected for ammo. Ammunition can also be looted from the body of a dead enemy or be automatically taken after hogtying an enemy. Chests found throughout the world may also contain varying quantities of ammo along with other loot. (Confirmed on all platforms). One of the easiest ways to obtain ammunition is from a Safehouse; each bedroom (except rented ones) contains a chest with a quantity of ammunition, types and amounts determined randomly. The Improved Campsite has the same function, although in this case the ammo goes into the satchel without player action. To maximize the amount of ammunition the player obtains from the Safehouse chests and the Improved Campsite, complete Rank 5 of the Sharpshooter Challenges. In Multiplayer, boxes can be found on the map (both in Free Roam and Game Modes) which contain ammunition for all of the weapons (except for the Explosive Rifle). Ammo can also be obtained in the same manner as in Single Player by walking over the guns of killed enemies. Ammunition can also be purchased from Gunsmiths which are located in certain towns. The price of ammunition bought depends on the type of ammunition and the number of boxes purchased. Shooting Tips When using most guns, aiming needs to be precise. Sometimes this may be tricky but there are some ways that may improve your accuracy and precision. First of all, by taking advantage of the aim assist in the game, it's easy to take out multiple enemies in seconds. When the enemy is near the center of your screen, holding down the aim button will lock on to the enemy, depending on how close they are; this snap provides good accuracy. To better utilize the aim assist, after firing multiple shots or killing an enemy, briefly stop aiming and aim again quickly to lock on to the next enemy. However, this still may take a long time to kill the enemy. After having mastered the technique, practice aiming up slightly after locking on until successfully obtaining a perfect headshot. However, you may not need to use this technique depending on the weapon being used. Experienced players often utilise a technique of rolling, then locking onto an enemy, tapping the thumbstick up and then immediately firing, as a way of simultaneously dodging fire and also pulling off a headshot. This technique is difficult to master, as it requires precise knowledge of how far to tap the thumbstick for the headshot. This technique is best used with a rifle or revolver from medium to close range. It also can be used for long ranges, as experienced players can use a Henry Repeater or a Bolt Action Rifle and get a headshot from more than 100 yards away. Firearms Pistols and Revolvers Pistols and Revolvers are located at the top of weapon selection menu. Rifles and Repeaters Rifles and Repeaters are located at the bottom of weapon selection menu. Scoped Rifles Scoped Rifles are located at the bottom-right of weapon selection menu. Shotguns Shotguns are located at the right of weapon selection menu. * = Indicates rare weapon needed for the Exquisite Taste achievement. Thrown Weapons Top Left of weapon selection menu. In addition to firearms, the player can obtain various thrown weapons: *Throwing Knives (Singleplayer & Multiplayer only, cannot be found in Undead Nightmare) *Dynamite *Fire Bottle *Tomahawk (Exclusive to Legends and Killers DLC) *Holy Water (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) *Undead Bait (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) *Boom Bait (Exclusive to Undead Nightmare) Mounted Weapons These weapons are stationary and cannot be directly moved by the player from the location of deployment: *Vickers Machine Gun *Gatling Gun *Cannon Equipment Other than the above, there are other types of weapons and equipment the player can use. *Binoculars *Lasso Downloadable Content The following weapons are exclusive in one of the DLCs and are not available in the original game. * Tomahawk * Explosive Rifle * Blunderbuss * Torch * Holy Water * Undead Bait * Boom Bait Stats See Weapons in Redemption/stats for the weapon stats information. PVP Weapon Locations See Weapon Locations in PVP for a list of which weapons are available on the various PVP maps. Weapon Challenges in Multiplayer.]] Completing the kill challenges for any weapon will just award with experience points. Completing all of the headshot challenges (which is equated to 100 headshots total) for any weapon will award with experience and the golden version of that firearm. But, the following challenges can only be contributed to by participating in competitive multiplayer (Private or Public); any kills in Free Roam will not count. Golden guns also do nothing to enhance the weapon and are there merely for aesthetics. Gallery File:600px-Red-dead-redemption-xbox-360-139.jpg|John testing out his new pistol. File:Marston.double.barrel.weapon.shotgun.jpg|John Marston is extremely proficient with all weapons. File:600px-Winchester_RDR.jpg|John Marston firing a Winchester Repeater.|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Winchester_Repeater File:Gun_store.jpg|A Gunsmith purchase screen showing the Mauser Pistol, amongst other weapons. File:Red-Dead-Redemption-Gameplay-Series-Weapons-and-Death-Trailer_12.jpg|John Marston shooting an outlaw with the Pump-action Shotgun.|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Pump-action_Shotgun Weapon Achievements & Trophies There are a number of achievements/trophies related to the use and ownership of weapons. Unlike the challenges listed above, these achievements are not limited to Multiplayer sessions and can be unlocked during the Singleplayer campaign. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Armas de Red Dead Redemption * Category:Features Category:Red Dead Redemption